The Lost Two Weeks
by Joei Write
Summary: This is the untold story of Age and Hayley's short and happy chick-hood in their nation. A make up for the time skipped in "What are Friends For?". Told in-between "I Was Here" and "Family Bonds of a Different Kind". Co-written by KevinBlu.
1. They're in My Head

**Just another fan fiction to keep all of my wonderful fans and followers entertained while I work on the final story is the series. I said I'd write a story saying what happened during the lost days before Age and Hayley's nation was wiped out, and thanks to the help of KevinBlu and a quick thought, it all has come together. If I wasn't specific in the original story, after they hatched, two weeks passed before they sung their heartsongs, and that's when the avalanche happened, this is going to be the story of their very short lives still in their real home, and you'll get to meet some fun penguins. The first few paragraphs will be exactly what they were in the original story.**

The Lost Two Weeks

By MyWayWriter and KevinBlu

Chapter 1

They're in My Head

Syrena and her friends had all piled into Age and Hayley's home hoping for another good sleep over. Penguin Elementary was over and the break they had only just begun for the four young chicks, everyone was in chaos because of the youngsters running about and causing a ruckus. Age had invited Syrena to have another slumber party in their home, he was really good with kids, and Hayley was always happy about having company, seeing as how she grew up alone with barely any comfort.

"Come on slow pokes, if we hurry my Mama and Pa will tell us a story!" Syrena hurried her friends from across the ice.

"We know Syri, hang on, we're coming!" Kourtney yelled back, she was racing ahead trying to catch up to Syrena, who had just sprinted into their home. Jake and Gabriel had been following, also excited for the hang out, but were not so excited as to dash into Syrena's home and sit down for the story.

"Hold up Kourtney, we're outta breath here!" Gab yelled to her, panting and almost collapsing. "And Jake isn't going anywhere fast!"

"Suck it up you guys, this is a big deal for her, come on show some fin and hustle!" She snapped and hurried her way inside the home with Syrena.

"Jake…hurry up, we don't wanna miss this!" Gab turned around and said to Jake. Jake nodded his head and then they helped each other move by using one another as support.

By the time they got to the doorway, they could listen in and they heard Hayley say, "The end…" To which Jake sighed and walked in right before Gab. Kourtney was thrilled to see Jake and ran over to him and gave him a hug causing him to blush under his baby feathers.

"Jake…you finally made it! I'm so happy, but you just missed the story, Aunty Hayley already finished it." Kourtney explained her upset-ness Jake. Hayley butted in though with reassurance.

"I could just tell another story, the sun hasn't gone down yet, and it's most certainly not bed time anymore." She announced with a wink. Kourtney exclaimed hurrah, and Gab walked in as well. They all sat down and Syrena spoke out while still sitting in her spot.

"My Mama just told us the story about the time she caught her first fish with Uncle Richie. What are you gonna tell us about now Mama?" Syrena asked in a very curious voice. Hayley giggled and put her flipper over her own mouth.

"I'm sure you'll like this one, and so will all of your friends. But, there's a catch to this one, I'll need your Pa here to tell this one." Hayley said to the now anxious group of chicks.

"Why…?" Peeped up little Jake.

"Because, this is the story about your Pa and I, our lives while we still lived in The Nation at Ross Bay." She declared to them, but Syrena had wanted to hear this story for a long time, she didn't want to wait.

"But this'll be a really good one, I don't want to wait!" Syrena complained, but Syrena jumped at what she heard next.

"Then you don't have to…" They all looked, and Age himself was walking in, and Syrena ran right over to him and hugged his leg.

"PA…!" She snuggled up with him. "I'm so glad to see you, Mama said she'd tell us the story of when you guys were chicks living in Ross Bay."

"Oh she did, did she?" Age questioned, and then walked over to Hayley and rubbed her neck once and sat down next to her. "Well then so be it, but be warned, this is a very long story." They all nodded their little heads, eager to be told the tale. Hayley looked over at Age, and she nodded her head, "Well then…if you want to know the story from the very beginning, then fine. It all started when…"** (That little prologue happens after 'I Was Here' only a few days before 'Family Bonds of a Different Kind' started)**

(Remembering)

The sun had just touched the top of the mountain that cast a shadow over the place where Age and Hayley had lived. They and the other penguins of their generation were all just starting to hatch and Age had been a little late to come out. He looked up to his daddy and spoke his first words.

"D-da?" he squeaked.

"Yes son, it's me, come on out here show everyone what you look like." His pa told him. Age then slowly stepped onto the ice and looked around him. The sun was high, many other little penguins were walking around him and there was this big pointy thing in the sky.

"Pa? What's that big thing over there?"

"That there is a mountain."

"Is it gonna fall on us?" His pa laughed.

"No son, it's not." Just then one of his Pa's friends came over with his chick and greeted them both.

"So, how's the chick Gilbert? Is it a boy or a girl?" His buddy asked.

"It's a boy Cage, and I gotta say he already reminds me of me." Gilbert told to his friend.

"Well my little girl makes me think of her mama. Those deep green eyes, that tender, sweet voice…" Cage said. Cage was the name of Gilbert's friend; they'd done everything together, best friends for life, no question.

"Hmm, well I see it. Yeah, she does look like Amanda." Gilbert commented on Cage's daughter; just then, Gilbert noticed their chicks meet eyes. Age began to sway and the little girl got wide eyed. She then jumped off of her Pa's feet and waddled over to the chick.

"Hi, I'm Hayley, who are you?" The little girl asked him.

"Umm… I'm…I'm…" He didn't know how to respond, so he simply said "Cold." The little girl giggled and said,

"Your name is Cold?"

Seeing as how Age was a newly hatched, he knew nothing about names or how they identify who you are, so he turned to him Pa and asked him a very basic question. "Pa, what's my name?" Gilbert thought for a moment and answered his boy.

"I believe you've just named yourself…Cold." Age stared into his Pa's eyes then turned back to Hayley and answered her question.

"I'm Cold, nice to meet you…Hayley." She laughed and said,

"It's good to meet another penguin who isn't afraid to talk to me; everyone I've met so far has said 'Hi' then ran off." Age felt sorry for her, but he knew he wouldn't do that, he didn't want to for some reason.

"I don't see why. You're very…fluffy." She giggled and turned away and ran off to hop up on her Pa's feet. As they started to walk away, he raised his flipper and waved, "Bye Hayley…I guess."

She squeaked, and then broke out into a giggle, "Bye Cold, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" And then she looked up at her Pa and asked him, "Pa…why do I feel so funny all of a sudden?"

Cage looked down at his daughter, he was still getting used to another penguin calling him 'Pa', but he thought he knew. "Maybe you like him, and you wanna be his friend." Hayley looked down, and thought for a second, and then she popped up.

"Yeah, that's it, I mean, he's funny, and he's a little shy. I kind of like the way he's so quiet, almost like he wants me to figure him out, what do you think that means Pa?" Hayley asked him.

"I'm not sure baby girl, but all I know is, if you wanna be his friend that much, you'll get to spend plenty of time with him in school. I know, because you go to school and do everything, and you learn a lot of stuff too, that's where I met your mama; she the most wonderful, beautifully singing penguin in the world." Cage explained to his chick. Hayley had no idea about what he had just rambled on about, but she was starting to feel like she wanted to be around Cold, even though she had just met him.

Back where Age was walking around with his Pa, he was still shaking from the sudden chills caused by the winds, and the closed vacuums of air caused by the mountain they were living near. Gilbert noticed his son shivering every so often, it was a concern, but Age seemed persistent. "You alright there boy…? Do you need to get under here, get warm and all?" His Pa always asked him whenever he saw his shake.

"No thanks Pa, I'm fine. So… what is place?" Age asked his pa.

"Well Cold, this is where we live. It's a place that you'll call, home." He said to Age.

"Home, that's an interesting word, what does it mean?" Age asked, but Gilbert just laughed at his curious little son, he knew that all chicks were like this.

"Home is where to live, where you sleep, and where you do just about anything. For example, do you see that cave over there?" He said and pointed Age in the direction of a small cave dug into the side of the nearby mountain.

"I see it Pa."

"That there Cold, is called a school. You'll be going there tomorrow and you'll learn all kinds of stuff." Age's Pa explained to him, and Age's eyes lit up.

"Sounds like lots of fun, can we go now?" Age jumped up and asked.

"No boy…you have to wait for school, it's a very special place. In fact, that's where I first met your Mama." Gilbert remembered his own days at Ross Bay Penguin Elementary.

"Who is my Mama?" The confused chick questioned his father.

"Well…let's just say that, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here right now. You are here, because your Mama and I loved each other, and we wanted to have you." It was a puzzling concept to Age, all he could say was,

"What…?" Gilbert laughed loudly, and then just said,

"You'll understand someday…and probably someday soon." He said and looked up at an elderly penguin approaching him. The old one waved and walked up to Gilbert and Age, "Ah, Mr. Justin, nice to see my old teacher again." **(Yes, it's the same Justin from 'I Was Here'; He was a teacher from Ross Bay) **

"I know, the feeling is mutual my friend. I see you finally have your own chick, that's huge accomplishment Gilbert. Seems that Renee liked your song after all, I told you." Justin smirked at gave him a sneer. After Gilbert laughed, Justin looked down to Age, "And what is your name little fellow?"

"I'm Cold…" Age replied.

"I can see that, you're shivering terribly, but what's your name?" Justin asked in his raspy old voice.

"No Mr. Justin…" Gilbert interrupted, "His name is Cold, he named himself." Justin seemed confused.

"Hmm, odd, anyway, I just thought that my best student should be the first to know that school has been postponed for a while, we're unsure how long."

"Why, did something happen?" Gilbert asked Justin, most for Age, he could tell that he really wanted to start school.

"We're not allowed to leak reasons…" Justin expressed to Gilbert, but then another elderly penguin came up behind him and whispered something to him. "Oh okay…I have to go Gilbert, nice seeing you again, and congratulations on the chick." Justin said and walked away with the other penguin.

Age at the time didn't really care for school, he wanted to start it, but secretly, all he wanted inside was to be around Hayley, he thought about her all night long, and his first night was a cold one. He didn't know it, but she was not only thinking about him too, she also wouldn't stop talking about him. It was something that Cage thought was a major sign of things to come.

**So that's the first day of their lives. Justin was an Elder at the Nation of Ross Bay and he knew Age when he was a chick by the name of Cold, but he didn't know that it was Age all those years later when he met him again. In case you missed the names;**

**Age (Cold)-A main character, young penguin, telling story of his childhood to his daughter and her friends, also known as Cold when he was young, Hayley's love interest**

**Hayley-Also a main character, later called Trixie after the avalanche, Age's love interest and his future mate, assisting Age in the telling of the tale**

**Syrena-Age and Hayley's chick in the future; not going to be in the story other than beginning and end, she's friends with Kourtney, Gab, and Jake**

**Kourtney-Daughter of Atticus and Nicki, not mentioned in the story, she's also Syrena's BFF**

**Jake-Second son of Mumble and Gloria; not mentioned in story, and Gabriel's best friend and Uncle**

**Gabriel-Gab to his friends, son of Erik and Bo, Jake is his uncle but they're the same age, not mentioned in story**

**Gilbert-Age's father and Cage's best friend, top male singer of his generation**

**Cage-Hayley's father and Gilbert's best friend, yes, his name is Cage, not a very prospectus choice, but it works**

**Amanda-Hayley's mother and the mate of Cage**

**Renee-Age's mother and mate of Gilbert**

**Justin-Elder of The Nation at Ross Bay, taught Gilbert, Renee, Cage, and Amanda as chicks, same penguin who speaks to Age in 'I Was Here'**

**The Nation at Ross Bay-Name of Age and Hayley's dead nation before it was wiped out, the best in Antarctica so to speak**


	2. Do You Like Me?

**This chapter was written by KevinBlu and spell checked by me, takes place right in the morning of Age and Hayley's second day.**

The Lost Two Weeks

Chapter 2

Do You Like Me?

The winter finally ended and the sun rose once again in the sky. The younglings were sleeping in the soft warn of their father's feet, until the light of the stars illuminated the white frozen plains. One by one, the inhabitants of Ross Bay began to open their eyes and check their offspring. Gilbert was the first to wake up.

"Morning, Cold" He greeted to his son, who opened his little eyes lazily and yawned.

"Good morning, Pa" Age said back.

"Are you cold?" Age looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Pa, you said that's my name right?" Gilbert giggled.

"No, no. What I meant was if you feel cold." He clarified.

"Ah… no, I'm fine" Little Age responded.

"Well… what do you want to do today? We still have a day before your mother returns." He asked his chick.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, really…?" Gilbert said, in a insinuative tone "Well, I was thinking that, maybe, you wanted to visit certain penguin girl who's name start with H-, and end with -ayley…" He hinted at his desire to see Hayley.

Cold had to think a moment before he realized what his father had insinuated. When he did, he blushed and got a bit nervous. "Hayley?" His father nodded "I-I-I… I don't… know… I… I… her… she… we… I" He was totally confused with his emotions and he barely could think clearly… actually, he couldn't.

"So, you don't want to visit her?" Gilbert asked him, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, no, I mean yes! No… uh… is it ok if I want to?"

"Hey, it's ok son. I know how you feel. If you want, we can go." Gilbert said, comforting his son.

"Late!" Cage shouted, appearing with his chick behind his legs "Hayley had already asked me to visit you… and especially to visit Cold."

"Dad!" The little girl exclaimed, hiding her face behind his father's leg "I told you not to tell them!"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot" He responded, winking an eye to Cold.

Gilbert smiled, bowed his head and gently pushed his chick with his beak; making Cold realize that he wanted him to greet the little girl. Cold walked to the girl nervously, and not really knowing what to say, she was still hiding behind her father.

"Hi, Hayley" He greeted.

"Hi… Cold" She replied, blushing and a bit embarrassed.

"Do you want… to… uh… go for a walk?" Cold offered.

"I'd love to…" Hayley accepted, smiling.

Age stretched his flipper to Hayley and she put hers on it, getting out of her hiding and walking away with Age. Gilbert and Cage watched the whole scene with huge smiles in their faces.

"Don't go very far!" Gilbert shouted to the chicks. They nodded and continued walking until they were out of sight "They grow up so fast…" He sighed.

"Hey Gilbert…" Cage said to his friend

"Hm?"

"Remember what Justin taught us? That we found our special someone from a very early age?"

"Yes… you're thinking that maybe Hayley is the one for Cold?"

"The only thing I know is that she didn't stop talking about your son the whole night!"

"Well… you have to admit that they look cute together." Gilbert commented "I think that they are bound to be together. The way they look to each other… reminds me of Renee and I."

"Only time will tell, old friend… only time will tell."

(Meanwhile, with the chicks)

They walked through the frozen plains of Ross Bay until they reached the ocean; from there, they continued walking along the coast. Most of the trek they remained in silence, crossing their eyes from time to time and smiling to each other.

"So, do you like me?" Hayley suddenly asked.

"WHAT!" Cold exclaimed, he was caught out of guard "I… I… I…"

"It's ok, just tell me…" She was very curious to the answer because she knew she liked him.

"Well… I… I don't…" Age stuttered.

"You don't?" Hayley's smiled faded.

"No… I mean YES!" The eyes of the young female widened. "I mean… I… kind of… I… I don't know." Hayley smiled, that words were enough for her to realize what the boy was trying to say: he did; but she decided to drop the issue and to keep the conclusions for herself… at least for now.  
She turned her gaze to the horizon. The great and vast ocean was in front of her, and its blue blank stretched far beyond of what their tinny green and amber eyes could see.

"It's beautiful…" She sighed, before directing her gaze to Cold again "Isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. Before he could even think in what he was saying, his beak pronounced words coming from his heart "…but you are much more beautiful than it…" When he took control of himself again, he closed his beak with both flippers. Hayley's face changed to a shocked one, with some traces of surprise in it "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" He tried to apologize, but Hayley smiled and playfully hit him with her flipper in his shoulder "Ouch!"

"Of course I'm more beautiful than a large puddle of water." She said, giggling.

Age stood there, looking to her eyes. Suddenly, he started to get his beak closer to her. Hayley smiled faded as she timidly started to do the same. Their beak got closer… and closer… and closer. When they were about to touch each other, the chick closed their eyes, waiting for the contact.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?" A strong wing flapping and a threatening voice took them out of their romantic moment. The chicks opened their eyes again and turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They filled with horrors when they discovered and the owner of that voice was a large brown skua… and he wasn't alone, two more were with him. One was white and the other grey.

"Apparently, a couple of young lovers, boss" The grey skua said.

"Mmmm, I want to have the female!" The white one shouted, "They are always more tasty and their meat is softer."

Hayley took a step back terrified, but Age stood in front on her. "Hayley, behind me" He said.

"Cold… I'm scared." She quivered in her voice.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Age assured her, but one skua laughed.

"Aaaaaaw! Look at him!" The grey skua said, approaching to the chicks from the left.

"He is quite a hero…" The white skua said, taking a few steps to the right.

"It's a shame that he won't be able to keep that promise." The boss skua concluded, grinning.

The three evil birds jumped on Hayley, but Age threw himself on her too, protecting her with his own body. The sharp peaks of the skuas ripped out several body feathers of the poor boy with each peak they gave. The only thing that Age could do was close his eyes and hold back his cries. But the attack only lasted a few seconds, because after that time, the skuas just flew away. The chicks remained immobilized for a minute before they opened their eyes again.

"Are they… gone?" Hayley asked, looking around from the ground and checking that, indeed, the skuas had left.

"Yes, Hayley… I think so, I…" He wasn't able to finish his phrase, because when he looked down, he was speechless. He was on top of Hayley… in a quite compromising position. His blushing in that moment can't be described with words… neither could hers "I… I… I" But a sudden splash in the water diverted their attention. Both turned their eyes to the direction of the noise, and found a female adult emperor penguin standing on the coast, she shook the water from her feathers and began to walk in the direction of the colony.

A few second later, a second one jumped out of the water and landed in the ice, and then another… and another… and ten more… and finally hundreds of them were standing in the coast. That was the reason why the skuas had flown away; the wives were coming home!

"WIVES HO!" A quite raspy masculine voice screamed from the colony… the Patriarch of Ross Bay.

"The mothers are here, Hayley! The mothers are here!" Age shouted in excitement… still on top of her.

"Cold…" Hayley called. When they eyes met again, Age remembered where he was "Could you please get off of me? I don't want my parents to jump to conclusion." Cold immediately jumped off of her, totally embarrassed.

"Sorry… sorry." He said, deeply saddened.

"Hayley! Sweetheart, come here and meet your mama!" Cage shouted, appearing in the scene.

"Cold, you too son, come on!" Gilbert shouted, walking along to his friend.

Age was about to walk toward his father, but Hayley stopped him, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, for rescuing me…" She grinned and walked off.

Age didn't know what he was feeling, one moment he was as uncomfortable as being picked on in class, and the next he felt like he was on fire he was so warm. It was a feeling he didn't know how to describe, but great moment typically don't last.

"Cold…there you are, I called you back, and didn't you hear me?" Gilbert came rushing up to his son. Age didn't respond, instead he just kept staring at the ground, and Gilbert knew what was wrong. Renee then jumped out of the water herself and saw that they were right in front of her, she smiled massively, and walked right over to them, Age looked up into his Mama's eyes and gasped.

"Ma…Mama…?" He stuttered, Renee smiled and shed a tear, Age then hugged her leg in a very warm embrace.

"Gilbert…" She said to her mate, "He's perfect…" She said kneeling down to Age and hugging him just as tightly. Age never forgot this moment, the moment where he first met his Mama.

**So we finally get to meet Age's mama, yes her name is Renee, and I thought that it will work well with the rest of the family. There'll be more on the meeting in the next chapter; something that heartfelt can't be covered so easily. The next chapter should also contain the story's first song, can you guess who it will be sung by, let a review and let us know! **


	3. Time to Dance

**Well you already know how the mother's celebrate the reunion with their chicks and mates in Emperor Land, but what do the mothers and Elders have planned for the new families at the Nation at Ross Bay?**

The Lost Two Weeks

Chapter 3

Time to Dance

"Mama, Mama, Mama…!" Age continued to cry into his mama's leg. Age was so happy to see his mama for the first time. Renee was still bending down to hug the little bird and was still shedding tears.

"Yes, that's right sweetie!" She sobbed, in complete euphoria.

"Aren't you gonna ask what his name is?" Gilbert threw out, and Renee looked up to him and nodded her head.

"So sweetie, what am I supposed to call you?" She asked in a newly found motherly voice.

"Cold Mama, Cold." Age jumped and said, and Renee giggled at his actions.

"Your name is Cold? That's so cute! Who gave you that name?" She laughed and asked him.

"He named himself darling, right out of the egg too." Gilbert said out of nowhere. She looked at him and smiled, leaned over to him and rubbed his neck.

"Then it's perfect for him, we did it Gilbert, we have our own chick. And he's…he' just perfect." She started crying into Gilbert's flippers, but they were tears of joy.

Age saw his Mama start to cry, and he knew that penguins cried when they were happy as well as sad. It didn't bother him, but then he felt two flippers wrap around him neck and then they covered his eyes. Age just giggled himself, and then he spun around and saw Hayley laughing her head off.

"Hi Hayley, where's your mama?" Age asked in a squeaky little tone.

"Coming over to meet you silly!" She screamed and ran over to an adult penguin and shoved her up to Age. Cage was right next to her, so Age could automatically assume that this was Age's mother, the Amanda he had hear about. "Cold, meet my mama…" Hayley peeped from behind her.

Amanda knelt down to Age and gently shook his flipper. "You must be the Cold I've heard so much about from Hayley. As soon as I met her, the very next thing she did was start talking about you, and that's saying a lot little one!" Amanda said to the blushing little penguin; Hayley ran out to Age and gave him a massive hug, this made him blush even more, but he really liked it nonetheless.

Gilbert walked over to Age with he and Renee holding flippers, and nodded his head at Amanda, "Ah, Amanda, nice to see you again. Now our little group is all back together…" Gilbert said and looked around.

"Well, not only that, we have two new and better additions." Amanda exclaimed to them and looked down at the hugging birds. Everyone 'awww'ed and then they were approached by Justin and his elderly friend.

"Everyone…" He said and they looked, "You know the drill…wives come home, the party is on!" Justin yelled and threw his flippers into the sky. Everyone, not just the group cheered, at the shouted announcement of the party. Everyone started heading off into the distance towards what looked like a giant snow mound near the side of the ocean. "Come little ones…" Justin said to Age and Hayley, "You wanna be the stars of your first party?"

They had no idea what he just asked them, but both in unison shouted, "YEAH!" The party raged long into the night, since there was no school in the morning like there normally would be, they were all free to party as much as they wanted. Every penguin of the nation got up and sung their heartsongs, and the top penguin of the generation, Gilbert, was asked to do the finale. Gilbert asked his mate to come up and sing with him, and then he told everyone to push Age up to the front and when they did, the crowd erupted into cheers and shouts.

"Everyone…my son!" Gilbert yelled and singled out Age. Age didn't know what was happening, but he loved it. Gilbert gave his boy a wink and turned to Renee, and they both nodded. **(Dance Again-J. Lopez ft. Pitbull)**

_Shimmy shimmy yal_

_Shimmy yal_

_Shimmy yeh_

_I'm a ol dirt dog all day_

_No way Jose_

_Your girl only go one way_

_Ay, mi madre!_

_You should check that out!_

_Maybe you ain't turning her out_

_Maybe it's none of my business_

_But for now, work it out_

_Let's get this, dale_

Gilbert had a very deep voice and it fit very well with the echoes the ocean behind them put on them. His voice though, sounded even better when Renee started singing along with her own song.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid so why should I hide_

_That I love to make love to you baby_

_So many ways wanna touch you tonight_

_I'm a big girl got no secrets to hide_

_Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

She continued, but didn't mean anything that she just said, she'd never do that now that they had a chick. But Age didn't look like he noticed, so she continued singing, and Hayley was pushing her way through the crowd trying to be next to Age.

_If this would be a perfect world be together then_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they gonna say_

The crowd waited, and then transformed into chaos at the chorus, it was Age and Hayley's first official party, and it was a party they'd never forget!

_I wanna dance_

_And love_

_And dance_

_Again_

_I wanna dance_

_And love_

_And dance_

_Again_

The song raged by for another few minutes with the crowd getting crazier and crazier, soon, Hayley pulled herself next to Age's side and right after they were shooed on stage by Cage and Gilbert. Once on stage, everything was a blur, but they had each other, so they jumped right back into the party.

_If this would be a perfect world be together then_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they gonna say_

_I wanna dance_

_And love_

_And dance_

_Again_

_I wanna dance_

_And love_

_And dance_

_Again_

The party was over, but the birds would stop especially Age and Hayley, they were having way to much fun with jumping around.

"Cold…you can stop now…" Gilbert said to his son and he looked right at him. Age stopped and was out of breath, and almost collapsed. Hayley came up behind him and caught him before he fell. Then someone in the audience shouted,

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" This sent the penguins back into their wild state and the music came right back. It was an impulse for Gilbert and Renee, they fell right back into the mood, and before they knew it they were singing the song again.

"Let's get away from here Cold, I'm getting a headache." Hayley said and pulled Age off to the side and he nodded, and then the two hopped off the stage and walked off. "That was the most fun I've had ever! And to think, I've barely had any fun at all, but the best part was doing it with you Cold!" She said sweetly to him, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Hayley, I had an unbelievable time too! Where do you want to go?" He asked and gave her a hug, and she hugged him back. She looked around away from the party, and then she saw the mountain.

"Well…I've always wondered what that thingy was…wanna go check it out?" She asked and pointed at it.

"Sure, my Pa says it's called a mountain." Age said and they walked off towards the large rock, completely evading their parents who were engulf in the enthrallment of the celebration.

**This doesn't look go, but no worries! Be sure to play the song in the background when you read this, it'll really make you see why they were dancing so hard!**


	4. Say What Now?

**Okay, so last time we saw what was happening, Age, known as Cold at the time, was climbing the side of a mountain with Hayley. KevinBlu and I talked it over, and we reached an agreement, so pardons us for the delay. Chapter written by KevinBlu, edited by me, MyWayWriter.**

The Lost Two Weeks

Chapter 4

Say What Now?

"Are you… are you sure about this?" Hayley asked to her friend.

She and Age had been walking through the passage between the icy mountains for a while, and she was beginning to get nervous. Hayley, that at first she thought that it'd be a great idea, now wasn't so sure. She wanted to know what was that thing that Cold called mountain, but at the same time, she wanted to come back to the colony as fast as possible. It's incredible how strong the bonds of the penguins of The Nation at Ross Bay are. They always felt the necessity of being close to each other, even when they are chicks. That instinct had contributed to the long existence of this colony.

"Yeah… don't worry. We will reach the top in no time!" Age replied, but having the same feeling that Hayley had. He wanted to return in that same moment, but he wasn't going to back off now… not in front of Hayley. She was relief that at least she wasn't alone, she had Cold, and that was the best company that she could ever want.

It was about now that Age was beginning to get steamed about the current situation, he was lost. The only problem was, he was refusing to admit it, since he was a chick, he had no idea that one could lose their place and go wayward. He was unsettled, and the fact that he had Hayley with him only made him feel guiltier. Soon, both chicks reached what they thought looked like a border.

In front of them there was nothing; just snow, snow, and more snow. They turned around and found out that the mountain that they were trying to climb was right in front of them. Instead of climbing the mountain, they had chosen a wrong path and they had walked all the way around it and ended in the other side.

"What?" Hayley asked "We should be up there, not down here." Hayley complied scratching her head.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Age muttered, slapping his own face with each word "I'm sorry Hayley. I should have listened to you. We should have taken the left path, but no! The stupid Cold wanted to demonstrate that he could found a path THAT HE DIDN'T… EVEN…SEE!" He shouted to himself.

Hayley felt bad for her friend. It was his fault, yes; but he did it with the best intentions. She could have made the same mistake too.

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Cold. We can still try it again" She tried telling him.

"But we can't, Hayley. Look at the sky, it's already getting dark! If we don't go back now, our parents will discover that we escaped off without their permission." Cold replied, while his eyes began to get wet. She took a look at the sun position, or what was left of it. It wasn't very late, but they wouldn't have enough sunlight to climb the mountain and return to the colony before the night falls.

"Well, that's not a big deal. We can try another day. It's not like that mountain is going to fall, right?" She consoled, putting a flipper in Age's shoulder "Right?" He turned around to face Hayley and he simply lost into her gaze. Those green eyes, filled with worry about him, were just… impossible to describe. They were two darts directed to the heart of anyone who dare to stare at them.

"Right…" Age replied, smiling. He couldn't be happier; but at the same time, he didn't know why he was happy. Hayley began to blush, several seconds had past and Age was still staring at her eyes.

"Cold…?" Hayley suddenly asked, taking Age out of his trance. He shook his head quickly before answering.

"Y-yes, Hayley…?" He said shaking a little.

"What did you tried to do yesterday?" She asked. She was just curious, since she had never seen that kind of behavior. However as soon as he started to approach his beak to her face, she felt the need to do the same.

"Y-y-yesterday?" He stuttered.

"Yeah… you know… when you tried to touch my beak with… yours…" She said, blushing more and more with each word.

"I… I… I… I…" Age used all the neurons of his brain to try to reach an answer for that question… but he didn't have any. It was just an impulse that he had had on that moment and he couldn't describe it now. He started to think which lie he could say now… but then, a familiar sound made their blood run cold… wings flapping… followed by a soft stomp behind them, suggesting that something or someone had just landed. They slowly turned around and what they saw was just… unexpected.

It wasn't a skua, or a seagull… or any other flying birds that they had been told about. It was a bird two times taller than a penguin chick, and colored like an adult one: Black feathers in the head, wings and back, and white feathers in the chest, belly and under it. The beak of this creature was not sharp, like the skuas ones, but and it wasn't like a penguin beak. It was rounded and multicolored, with rather big nasal holes.

"Hello!" The birds greeted. Judging by his voice, the chick realized that it was a male and that he sounded quite friendly, "How are going the chicks?" He asked jolly-like,

"What?" Both chicks asked at the same time.

"Stupid Sven! I'm sorry for my bad Penguinish, I am still getting used to the local language…" He said to the chicks, and started to think in loud voice "Låt oss se: 'are' gå före personen… och "Chicks 'är plural, så ersätts av... Redan!" He exclaimed, confusing Age and Hayley even more "The right question it's: 'How are you going?' Right?" He asked. The chicks finally understood the question of this character.

"Erhm, we are…" Age began.

"Just fine… mister?" Hayley continued. Due to their last experience with flying creatures, Hayley wasn't very comfortable around this new guy.

"Oh, what manners of mine!... And in front of a lady! Well, let's introduced me: I am…"

"MIGHTY SVEN!" A shout echoed in the air. They all looked and saw a pudgy little thing coming near.

"Yes, I am the Mighty Sven, and I am from… what!" Everyone directed their gaze to the horizon and noticed (forcing their eyes a bit) a spot approaching to the territory. After some seconds, this spot became a rather fat Rockhopper penguin.

Age and Hayley were amazed for this new creature as well as with this 'Sven'. They had never saw any of these species of penguin before... well, since they were just two days old, they had never saw any other species except for Emperor penguins that lived in the territory.

"Ufff… I finally catch you, oh Mighty Sven!" The Rockhopper said, as he did a reverence to Sven.

"Lovelace, what are you doing?" Sven asked, puzzled.

"I'm honoring you, Great Sven, the master of the skies" Lovelace praised up.

"Well, Sven is flattered… and confused at the same time" He replied in an estranged tone.

"You're flying greatness! Who knows how many powers you have! We are not deserving of your presence!" The Rockhopper said, full of excitement. Hayley and Age look at each other.

"Ok, Lovelace. Now you are been ridiculous. I'm a lunnefågel, not a…" Sven tried to say, but was interrupted but two little squirts.

"A penguin who can fly?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but…" Sven tried to speak, but was cut.

"Awesome!" Both chicks shouted.

"How did you learn?" Hayley asked.

"It was hard?" Age added.

"I don't know… I was knowing, but kids, I'm not a…" But Sven was cut off again by Age.

"Could we learn too?" The young male asked the 'flying penguin'.

"I don't know, I…" But Sven was cut off by a sudden downed tone from Age.

"How come?" Age spoke again.

"If you learnt, why could we?" Hayley added.

"Yeah! Oh, and you parents could fly too?" Age jumped as he shrieked his question.

"And your friends?" Hayley threw in.

"Why don't you ask him if all of his colony could fly, and that's it?" Hayley asked to Age playfully.

"Ok, all your colony could fly too?" Age asked to Sven.

"Kids, kids! Please, stop! So many questions! You're making your tiny selves look like fools compared to the greatness…that is The Mighty Sven!" Lovelace said. So much attention was starting to give him headaches.

"Yes, kids. The Mighty Sven has to keep his energy, if he is to…" But Sven was stopped yet again but Lovelace.

"Share his mighty wisdom of the great blue yonder above…with the other of our great land!" Lovelace kept preaching to the darkish sky above their heads.

"Pardon me Lovelace, but could we at least see the ones back to their home first, I'd feel bad if something happened to my… 'adoring fans'." Sven was being sarcastic, but the two chicks and Lovelace cheered it on as if he was right. "Oh whatever…" Sven sighed aggravated and grabbed the two small chicks in his feet and flew off leaving the omen saying Lovelace on the ground.

**So yeah, Age actually met Sven a long time ago, Sven just didn't know that it was him, but Age remembered meeting him. In the end, I guess Age and Hayley are just going to meet a lot of penguins and other Antarctic creatures they meet in the future, or will they? I guess since it's my turn to write a chapter, you'll fine out!**


	5. Welcome to Ross Island

**Instead of answering a bunch of questions as to why I'm suddenly updating this story, I'll just let all of you figure it out by what happens in the chapter. KevinBlu…! I expect a chapter out of you after this! I'll send you the synopsis!**

The Lost Two Weeks

Chapter 5

Welcome to Ross Island

The puffin grasped the two young chicks in his feet as he soared through the very bitter nighttime sky. There wasn't even a shadow of doubt in his mind that these two little Emperors were newborns, and had for sure wandered off without their parents knowing about it. As they flew, Sven look looked down and saw Lovelace following him by sledding down the mountain one his belly. Sven found it remarkable how the strange rings of colors his rockhopper companion was wearing didn't tear off as the penguin slid down the mountainside, but he tried not to think about it too much. As focusing on something irrelevant might cause him to drop of the chicks he was carrying. Age and Hayley however were stunned at how fast they were moving compared to when they were trudging their little fluffy bodies across the snow and ice on the ground. To them, this idea of flying was something completely new, and they loved it! It was almost as much fun as dancing and partying!

For Sven's sight, he saw a large group of penguins moving around and he heard loud music and singing coming from the ground. He assumed it was where the two little chicks lived, and he quickly made haste to swoop down and attempt to land by hovering a few inches above the ground, dropping the chicks gently and landing himself. The little ones started hooting and hollering, as if they were ready for Round 2. "Again…again…!" Squeaked a young Hayley.

"I agree…! That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" The young and naïve Age asked the puffin.

"No…!" Declared Sven… "Once was tiring enough on my part! I have no intentions of hauling around two weights on my feet every day." Sven didn't sound nice at all with his explanation, but he was just trying to shoo the kids home to their parents, which I'm sure is what their parents would've wanted as well.

"Mighty Sven…!" Lovelace yelled as he raced towards them still on his belly, retaining the momentum and gravity from speeding down the slope to follow them. He turned himself sideways and skid on the ice and made snow powder fly on top of Age and Hayley's heads, but they giggled, and this also made Lovelace slow down. "I decree…by the power I now have by standing in your presence, that you should reap the benefits of your…said heroic actions! Saving two…helpless…little…probably meatless little penguins from getting lost on this barren slab of rock, couple with giving them the ride of their life…that, my brother, deserves some praise!"

Sven had no intentions of syphoning rewards from this act, so instead he decided to amuse Lovelace. "You make goo point Lovelace…" The puffin stated, and placed his wing under his beak as if he was thinking, meanwhile the chicks were still giggling that they had been covered with snow. "I shall find these parents, and make do with what is rightfully mine…!"

And so, the puffin started to walk like a penguin towards the large crowd of penguins they had landed near, but he found himself unable to get anyone's attention. So, he decided to try something a little more drastic. He shot into the sky and flew over the stage, Gilbert and Renée saw the black figure fly overhead of them and they instantly stopped singing and partying. Sven flew towards the mound and landed in front of them, but before Sven could say anything, Gilbert threw at him,

"What are you…?"

"I'm a bird…like you my friend…" Sven responded, and before anyone else asked a dumb question, Sven started right up again. "I have two little runaway chicks with me I found near an ice shelf, do you know who these little troublemakers belong to?" He didn't have to say anymore, Gilbert knew right away who they were. He made a frowning face and shook his head.

"Cold…Hayley…!" He yelled, and from the side of the crowd their little bodies were heard running through the snow towards the stage to Age's father.

"Hi Pa…! We were off exploring that thing you called a mountain…you made it seem really interesting, so we decided to go and check it out!" Age said to his Pa, but Gilbert wasn't so keen to stand for his son's dangerous moves.

"Cold…you should know by this point it's not good to wander off. Besides, even though you had Hayley and this bird here was kind enough to show you guys back here, it's never a good thing to get lost. Most of the penguins from our colony that get lost stand that way, and they never find their way back here!" It was a lesson in intimidation, but Hayley was curious why.

"Why Mr. Gilbert…? Why do most penguins like us get lost forever?" She was interested to know, but the little twosome would probably have to know the little detail of their home that they were being told.

"Uh, well…the thing is…this nation of our…it's not exactly connected to the other ones." Gilbert said, rubbing his flipper on the back of his head.

"What do you mean Pa?" Age asked him, now even more intrigued than Hayley was.

"It's broken away from the rest of the other nations because, well…our nation is completely surrounded by water for most of the year. That mountain you see isn't the only one around here, there's three more. That's not even the biggest one. The biggest one is over on the other side near where those Adelie penguins make their home." An island, an island connected by an ice shelf when the water froze during the winter, no way on or off until the water became liquid bone, and when it grasped the rest of the land like a skeletal hand.

"Wow…so, we're stuck here forever?" Hayley asked her friend's Pa for more information regarding the topic.

"No…we could always swim, or wait until the water freezes, but I guess in theory, we are." Gilbert told them, but they both got confused looks on their little faces.

"Uh…Pa…?" Age started to question, "What's 'swim' mean?"

Gilbert felt himself dumb, even though his son was a new born, he still should've known about swimming, fishing, and climbing by this point. "Uh…that's a lesson you'll have to learn in school."

Just then, panting was heard from behind all of them, and they all saw a small, chubby little penguin running towards them; he was waving his flippers as if he was trying to get Sven's attention. The flying one rolled his eyes and flew over to Lovelace, and in the more sincere voice he could manage, he said, "Yes, Lovelace my friend…?"

"There lives…a great and powerful force…within this shadow of a mountain you all call home!" He was trying to speak, but the sheer shock and mild terror in his eyes stopped him from saying much more.

"What…?" Sven said.

"I know what he speaks of…" A random voice said, everyone turned around and saw the head penguin of their nation. She walked among them, turning her head from side to side looking on to everyone as if she was trying to subdue their inner fears at what the rockhopper just said. "He referrers to the warmth inside the mountain; we know not why it's there or how it got there, but it has been the source of the life for our nation since long ago, even before my Grandmama was a little chick. We have nothing to fear from the peak, we've all lived under its shadow for generations, and we've all co-existed peacefully. This new generation we have among us, including our two little explorers…" Point her beak towards Age and Hayley, who were shaking their little bodies under the moon, feeling rather proud of their discoveries. "This shall be no different, our songs fill the sky and the water on this night as they've always had. Please, return to your homes for the night, I have things to discuss with a few select individuals." The penguins wasn't a young one at all, she was quite old, clearly well experienced and most likely older than any of the other penguins in the nation. She walked up to the stage towards Gilbert and Renée, along with Sven and Lovelace heading back to the mound. As the old one walked up to the family and Hayley, she only smiled and looked right at Gilbert. "Your son is just like you Gilbert, he adventurous, spunky, and so spirited. He's also quite the trouble maker, isn't he?" Gilbert nodded his beak.

"He sure is Great Grandmama…he sure is…" Age noticed what his Pa said, and he turned to the old one.

"Great Grandmama…?" Age said up to her. She only looked down and smiled at him.

"Did you know you had a Great Grandmama…? Most penguins don't live to be my age you know?" Age was all excited, he had another member of the family, and if this woman was his Pa's grandmama, that means that he's sort of like royalty. It was exciting for him, and he was really amped to continue speaking with her.

**No author's note this time, I'm just gonna call it early and explain everything later. Hope you enjoyed this, these chapters are the shortest in the whole series, and they're all going to be this way, so get used to it. Not that some of you won't like a few short chapters, after the first chapter of "Hear My Voice" was 14k words! Also, you should look into Ross Island, it's really a beautiful place!  
**


End file.
